1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to the securing of well casings used in underground wells and, more particularly, to a built-in grout line attached to a well casing which permits the grout to be filled in from the bottom of the hole dug for the well.
2. Description of the Prior Art
The present invention is concerned with the securing of a well casing within a hole dug for a well, most commonly a water well. Such wells can be upwards of 200 feet deep and require a reliable manner for securing and sealing the well casing which is inserted into the hole dug for the well.
Previous to this invention, the preferred manner for grouting the area between the outer wall of the casing and the hole consisted of inserting a hose in the remaining area of the hole after the well casing is set in place. The grout is then injected through the hose. Current standards require that the grout be filled in from the bottom of the hole to the top. Therefore, the hose must be constantly repositioned so as to ensure proper application of the grout. This procedure requires constant supervision and is very time consuming.